Demonic
by Frozen Paint
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has finally done it. He has become one of the best ninja in Konoha. You'd think he'd be happy. On the contrary, he's full of anger and hatred. Naruto hates everyone and everything. But what if someone could save him? Why are there unknown people trying to kill him? Why does everyone give him strange looks? Naruto will figure this out. Even if it costs him his life...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This fic is a newer version of "The New Generation". :) Hope you enjoy!

Naruto Uzumaki. Just a boy. Not even out of the academy yet. 8 years old. Strong, brave, and cocky. Oh yeah did I mention that he also has a demon sealed inside of him? He was born with this so called 'curse'. He has been shunned, beaten, tortured, misunderstood, and misjudged.  
A man known as the fourth Hokage has sealed this demon kyuubi in him. Naruto resents the man. Why would he do it? What did he ever do to deserve this? Naruto asks himself those questions every day. So now we see what Naruto has become. Ever since that torturous day.  
XXX  
The village of Konohagakure was as lucky as ever. Bright, cheerful, and excited. The village was in process of setting up banners, lights, music, and just about every single sparkly thing in site. For today was October 10, the day the kyuubi was sealed away and the village saved.  
Everything was nice and cheerful until a single 8 year old boy walked down the street. His bright blonde hair was wild and astray. His crystal blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sun. He was rather tall, reaching a height of 5"4 and he wore black ninja pants, a sleeveless top, ninja shoes, a deep red sleeveless cloak, and two long sword strapped crisscross across his back. His face was decorated with 6 whisker marks, 3 on each cheek. The boy had a look of boredom written on his face. His eyes may be bright, but they never shone. Never the hint of amusement etched there or even a smile. He would change from bored, mad, annoyed, and impassive. Nothing more, nothing less.  
He silently made his way down the streets as everyone stared at him. Some in anger, others in fear. The crowd moved to make a path which Naruto made his way through, not caring a bit. He just stared straight ahead, not making eye contact with anyone.  
His face did not even twitch when a man 3 times his size appeared before him. The man was a whopping 6"11, burly, and muscular. He wore black sweats, a t-shirt, and black sandals. His baseball bat was swung over his shoulder, his glasses covering his eyes, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
The man said not a word. His eyes betraying his emotions. They were filled with anger, sadness, and pity. He looked on at the smaller boy for a minute before roaring. His arm was cocked back, ready to swing. Naruto just stood there, staring boredly. The man came closer and closer until he was a mere 3 feet from Naruto. Still, Naruto did not move an inch.  
Naruto finally side-stepped when the burly man was a foot away. The man's bat hit the gravel and he stumbled. He straightened himself and turned swiftly to take another swing. Once again Naruto dodged. This process went on for a little bit.  
Naruto was starting to get to the point of boredom were he'd fall asleep. And so when the man came to swing his bat at Naruto, he grabbed the tip of the bat and squeezed. The bat obliterated. All that was left was a few small shards of wood.  
The man fell to the ground in terror. He was shaking from anger and fear, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape. He shook himself, as it would seem to shake water off, and stood. He raised his fist to strike at Naruto but Naruto held his hand up. " Do you really wish for your hand to have the same fate as your bat?" he asked as he stood with the same look of boredom and impassiveness.  
The man then slowly lowered his hand. Once Naruto saw this, he turned to walk away. Naruto was slowly walking away when the man snapped. He charged forward, having enough common sense not to scream. His fist cocked back, he came within 2 feet of Naruto who still had his back turned, walking. Time seemed to slow down, everything in slow motion like a movie. Everyone taking deep gasps, anticipating what was about to happen.  
Just when everyone thought his fist was to connect with Naruto's head, Naruto swung his arm around and grabbed the man's hand.  
Naruto tilted his head back just enough to look at the man. "I warned you." Naruto stated in a monotone before he squeezed.  
SNAP!  
The man fell to the ground, holding his right hand. His face was twisted in agony and he was holding his right hand so hard the knuckles on his left hand turned white. The broken hand now had two bones sticking out on either side. Blood was pouring from his hand, making a small puddle on the gravel. Many children screamed, parents turned away, some even puked. Naruto just stood impassive in front of the raging man.  
The man suppressed the urge to pass out and looked up at Naruto. "YOU MONSTER!" he screamed. "GET OUT! THIS VILLAGE DOESN'T NEED A DEMON LIKE YOU!" Naruto didn't even react to the comment. He'd heard these things his entire life. He was beaten and been treated like nothing more than trash. He had to learn to protect himself. So at just a young age, 4 years old, he forced the Hokage to train him. He then, by age 6, started working on his own and under the tutelage of Jiraiya of the Sannin. He had grown over the years, training to no end, never giving up. Naruto became a top Jonin by age 8.  
Naruto was extremely strong, in strength and will, but because of the villagers, he was shut down. His emotions never shown, his facial features limited to 2 or 3. He would never turn against his village, for he vowed to always protect it, but if anyone tried to mess with him, an enemy or villager, then he would not stand idyll by and take it.  
Most people did not see his face, as he wore a plain white fox mask, but on his day offs he doesn't wear it. He always has his swords and any other of his weapons.  
Naruto just stood looking at the pathetic man for a moment. He just shook his head and swiftly turned around. As he walked away, he cocked his head back slightly, looking at the man. "I hate hurting you all. But you leave me no choice." and he was gone in a swirl of leaves.  
XXX

HEY! :D please review.  
Frozen paint out. Bye-bye. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.

After Naruto had walked away from the disgusted and scared crowd, he had slowly made his way to the Hokage tower. Not bothering to stare at anyone or anything in particular, he bumped into a small boy. The boy had raven hair that stuck in no particular direction. His charcoal eyes bore right into Naruto's crystal ones. He wore a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black sandals. He seemed to be the same age as Naruto though he was only 4"11. The raven's eyes only showed coldness, just as Naruto's did.  
"Watch where you're going, dobe." the raven said. Naruto just stared blankly the smaller boy. "Hn." And with that, Naruto walked away towards his destination. The smaller boy was seething with anger. How dare someone disrespect him! He was the great Uchiha! The smaller boy turned and stomped away.  
Naruto stared back at the boy. He spotted a fan sewn onto the back of the boy's shirt, the top red, and the bottom white. 'He must be Sasuke Uchiha.' Naruto thought. He had heard of the massacre of the boy's clan not only 2 weeks before. The boy was the only survivor. Naruto had learned (more like forced Hokage-sama to tell him.) that Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, had killed his own clan. The 13 year old (I think. Haha. :)) had left Sasuke alive so that the boy would suffer and live in agony at the loss of his clan. But Naruto was wiser than that. He knew that there was another motive behind why he killed his clan and left Sasuke alive. He just wasn't sure what that motive was yet. Currently there were only 2 Uchiha alive, Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. 'This might not be as boring as I once thought.' and he went on his way to the Hokage tower  
XXX  
Naruto walked into the Hokage tower. The building was white with a red roof outside and had white plaster walls and wooden ones. The walls were decorated with many assortments of colors, pictures hung on the walls everywhere. The wooden floors made a clinking noise as people walked across it, the sound echoing off the walls. There was a set of beige spiral stairs going up in the far corner of the room. A receptionist desk sat in the middle of the room, though no one ever sat at it.  
Naruto made his way up the stair case, towards an office door.

HOKAGE OFFICE

The door on the far end of the hall read. Not bothering to knock, Naruto made his entrance in the room. There stood 3 other Jounin that Naruto recognized as Maito Guy, Yuuhi Kurinai, and Asuma Sarutobi. They all stared at the entrance of the blonde, wondering why he was here, for they were in the middle of an important talk.  
"AH NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY?" Guy yelled in his usual loud tone. The man wore a green spandex suit, a Jounin/Chuunin jacket, sandals, orange leg warmers, bandages around both arms and hands, and a headband around his waist. His bowl cut black hair was slightly in his face, barely covering his abnormally large eyes. A man in a black shirt, pants, sandals, a green Jounin/Chuunin vest, and a head band around his head spoke up. "Seriously, we're in the middle of an important conversation." He had brown spiky hair, a slight beard, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Naruto recognized him as Asuma. A woman in a tied bandage dress that web to her knees, sandals, and a headband around her head followed up with the same questions as the 2 men. She was known as Kurinai. "Not that we have a problem with you Naruto, but we're in the middle of something important. Can you wait?" she said in a kind yet forceful voice.  
Naruto just stared at them until the Hokage spoke up. "*cough cough*. Ah yes. I have called Naruto here." the Hokage was known as Sarutobi. He was about mid-80's, a white beard and hair cladding his face. He wore the basic Hokage outfit, a white robe with red lining and a wide white hat with a white hanger and red lining. His eyes were beady and showed control, but also kindness. He had a small smile on his face as he watched the four children, in his perspective. (except Naruto who is actually a kid. :))  
"Why did you call Naruto here?" Kurinai asked in a demanding tone that only she could pull off. This time Naruto answered the question. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood as impassive as ever. "I have been called to take a spot as a sensei for some Genin. Am I right Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi was surprised to say the least. He had not told the young boy anything about why he was called. Naruto was surely an interesting person.  
Getting over his surprise, the 3rd Hokage cleared his throat. "Yes Naruto, that is exactly why I called you here. Do you accept the offer?" he said in a cool tone. Everyone else (besides Naruto) stood in shock. The boy was only 8! How could he be a Jounin sensei? They all knew Naruto was good and they had heard of a young 8 year old becoming a Jounin, but they never even considered it being Naruto of all people. Naruto was always a quiet person, never standing out, keeping to himself. Everyone had always thought that he was just a lonely kid who didn't try. So when they heard that Naruto was being offered a spot as a sensei, they were utterly shocked. He was the amazing 8 year old Jounin! No one could believe it.  
Naruto remained impassive and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I will accept, Hokage-sama." Naruto replied, not moving an inch.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! What is going on? Naruto is 8! He can't be a sensei! He's not even a Jounin! Or out of school!" Asuma shouted. He just couldn't believe it. Sarutobi chuckled. "Yes Naruto is only 8 years old. Quite young. Naruto can be a sensei because I have decided he can be and yes, he is a Jounin. He has been since he was 6 years old. And the academy thing, he will not become a sensei until he is out of the academy. As will you all. Naruto is a fellow ninja, Jounin, and now sensei so you will treat him with respect as always. And you are not to tell anyone that he's a Jounin and soon to be sensei. You may tell fellow Jounin but that is it. I don't want the word spreading before he's even out of the academy yet." the Hokage finished. The three speechless Jounin just stared at Naruto. The all nodded after a minute. "Alright then. You are dismissed." and the four Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
XXX  
Please review. Much appreciated. :D  
Bye-bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Declaimer: Watashi wa naruto o shoyū shite inai. ( I don't own Naruto.)

* 4 years later *

Four years had passed. Nothing changing. Naruto being an undercover Jounin in the academy, other Jounin boggling at him for being the amazing 8 year old Jounin, though now he's 12. No had ever suspected it to be him. He was quiet, not too secretive but not letting info loose, and kept to himself. He had had many of chances to make friends but he chose not to. He did not need a 'burden' on his shoulder. And so Naruto grew up alone. He had the Hokage and many Jounin to talk to but he never made friends or talked to kids his own age. Naruto had grown over the years. He was now 5"6, skinny but muscular, his blonde locks becoming even more out of place. His blue eyes narrowing slightly over the years and his teeth becoming sharper, almost fangs. His face became narrower and his whisker marks remained. The village had stayed the same. Being rude to Naruto, Naruto not caring at all.  
Naruto was now on his last day of the academy. He was to be revealed as the amazing Jounin today and receive his Genin squad, despite the fact that he was the same age as them.  
Naruto had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes, squinting in the early morning sun. He jumped off his bed and made his way to the oversized bathroom. Naruto lived in a so called mansion. It was a large traditional Japanese house on the outside but the inside was more high tech and advanced. Glossy counters, hard wood floors, high tech electronics.  
Naruto washed up, got changed, and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat at his small wooden table and ate his eggs in silence. Once finished, he walked outside and made his way across the cobble stone path, towards to the academy. Today Naruto had not dressed into his normal t-shirt and sweats. That was his outfit for when he was in the academy, trying not to seem out of place. But today he wore black sweats, a black long sleeve shirt, his head band around his upper arm, black sandals, bandages around his hands, and a green Jounin/Chuunin jacket. Normal attire.  
He walked through the academy doors. Class had already started, so no students would see him. He walked down the long, narrow, beige hallway until he came upon a familiar door. Inside were all of the other students, waiting for the arrival of their sensei's.  
At the door, there stood 3 familiar people. Asuma Sarutobi, Yuuhi Kurinai, and Maito guy. Not one had changed over the years.  
"AH SO YOU HAVE MADE IT NARUTO MY FELLOW JOUNIN! THEY ARE ABOUT TO CALL STUDENTS AND SENSEI'S!" Guy yelled in his usual voice. Naruto just nodded and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Naruto could hear Iruka yelling from inside.  
"All right kids, I'm going to call teams!" Iruka shouted. One kid in the back raised her hand. She had pink hair and sea foam green eyes. A red tank top, black shorts and sandals was her attire. "Iruka-sensei? What about Naruto? He's not here. How will he get a team?" she said. Iruka just sweat dropped. They'd find out soon enough.  
"Alright first team!" he yelled without answering the pinks question. "Team 7! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Neji Hyuuga!" The three stood up and waited for their sensei to be announced. All three were strong, brave, and determined. Sakura was the pink and the latter boy had long sleek brown hair, a white sweat shirt with black pants and sandals. His eyes were pure white. They all stood expectantly. Then a blonde boy walked in that was all too familiar. His hair was crazy, blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight that shined through the window. Yet they showed indifference and boredom. 6 whisker marks showed on his face, 3 on each side. He was their age, yet several inches taller.  
"WHAT? NARUTO?" Everyone screamed at the same time. All students stood mouth agape, eyes as big as dinner plates. Iruka cleared his throat and rubbed his ears. "Yes, Naruto, he will be the sensei for team 7." After that comment, yelling broke out. "HE CAN'T!" "HE'S ONLY 12! HE WAS IN THE ACADEMY YESTERDAY!" "NO WAY!" No one could believe it.  
Naruto was impassive at first. But after about 20 minutes of yelling, screaming, and pointing at him, along with Iruka trying and failing to calm them down, he was getting irritated.  
So Naruto slammed his fist down on the desk. There was a crack, and a boom. The desk was now laying in pieces on the ground. "That's enough!" Naruto yelled in a commanding voice "Take your seats! NOW!" Suddenly everyone, even Iruka, sat in their chair, not moving an inch. "*sigh* okay. I hate doing that. Yes, I am team 7's sensei. You all know me. Uzumaki Naruto. I will introduce myself once and only once. I won't answer any questions so listen closely." He took a short pause as the other three sensei came in to see what the ruckus was. They were surprised to say the least.  
"I am 12 years old, just like the rest of you all. But unlike you, I am a Jounin. I have been since I was 6 years old. I have kept it hidden since now and went to the academy like a normal little kid. But secretly went on missions. I have been on countless. D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, and even S-rank. So I have no issue killing, hurting, or protecting anyone. I have no parents, having died when I was born. Everything else about my life is none of your business. Now I believe my team Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Neji. Be on the roof in 5 minutes." And with that, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
Everyone remained silent, until Neji stood as headed towards the door. Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed.  
"Alright," Iruka started as he stood. "Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Shino Aburame, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurinai. Hinata was a sweet girl with long black hair, white eyes like Neji, a sweat shirt, black sweats, and sandals. Shino had spiky black hair, dark sun glasses, a blue hoodie that covered his mouth, and sweats and sandals. Kiba had brown spiky hair, a beige sweat shirt, black pants and sandals. Kurinai stepped forward and the 4 left the room. "Next is team Guy. Your sensei is Maito Guy." Guy stepped forward. " Tenten, Rock Lee, and Yumi Sora." Tenten had brown hair put in two Chinese buns, large brown eyes, a pink tank top and black sweats with sandals. Rock Lee had a green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, sandals, and bowl cut sleek black hair with abnormally large eyes. Last, Yumi had long green hair, bright purple eyes, a black tank top, red sweats, and sandals. They left. "And last is team 10. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru had black spiky hair put in a high pony, black eyes, a fish net shirt with a grey and green jacket over it, black sweats and sandals. Ino had bleach blonde hair put in a pony, a purple tank top, purple skirt, bandages wrapping her legs, and black sandals. And Choji was a large boy. Spiky light brown hair, a t-shirt with a red cloak over it, black sweats, sandals, and 2 red swirls on his cheeks. The sensei and 3 Genin left.  
XXX  
Naruto sat and watched the Genin. They just stared right back. After a while Naruto talked. "Alright, starting with pinky, tell me about yourself." Sakura huffed and talked.  
"I am Sakura Haruno. I like to practice with my parents, train on my own, and study medical jutsu. My dream is to become the best medic ninja in the world." Naruto nodded to Neji. "I am Neji Hyuuga. I like to train and meditate. I want to beat my father and take over the clan to remove the bird cage seal." Neji quickly stated. Naruto turned to Sasuke. Sasuke remained indifferent. "Sasuke Uchiha. None of your business what I like. And I wish to kill a certain person." Was all he said before Naruto punched him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall. Sasuke hit with a thud and sagged to the floor. Naruto walked forward a grabbed him by his collar, holding him to Naruto's eye level.  
"Now you listen to me. If I hear any of this stupid revenge shit again, the enemy's ass will not be the only thing I drag to the hospital next time we're on a mission. Do NOT get caught on revenge. You won't like what happens." And Naruto released Sasuke.  
"Meet me at the training ground at 9 in the morning. Make sure not to eat. You may puke." And he was gone, leaving one barely conscious, raging 12 year old and two surprised ones.  
XXX  
PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
Bye-bye. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Declaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto. *sigh* life is hard.

The following morning came quickly. Birds chirping, sun shining, and people bustling. Normal day in Konoha.  
Near the north edge of the village gate, Naruto was walking down the long cobble stone path, away from his house. He usually went on morning walks, but today he wasn't just on a walk. He was making his way to training ground 9. For there his Genin team was to get their exam.  
Naruto quickly made his way through the villagers that crowded the streets. All stared at him, some still in anger, others in surprise and annoyance. 'Seems the word is out. Didn't take long, did it?' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto finally came upon a big open field. The grass crisp and green, the trees strong and sturdy. In the far center of the field stood 3 wooden stumps, each one with a rope lying on tip of it. Naruto walked over to the middle stump. He leaned against it, arms crossed, awaiting the arrival of his students. Naruto closed his eyes in thought. 'What am I doing? Am I even ready for a Genin squad? Ugh! Of course I am. And I'm going to make them the best Genin in the world.' Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He had heard a noise from afar. 'Wonder how they'll do on the exam today. If they fail I'm goi...' Naruto's thoughts were cut off by the same rustling again. Now Naruto was getting suspicious.  
He silently looked at the spot where the noise came from. It was from behind a dark bush, a small patch missing were you could see inside. Just then the bush moved ever so slightly, that if it was anyone besides Naruto you wouldn't have seen it. "I know someone's there. If you're going to follow me, then come out and fight!" Naruto said calmly.  
Nothing happened. Naruto grew impatient and threw 5 kunai, still staying in place. The kunai all went in different directions around the bush, getting the best angle. They all came down at once.  
SQUEE! Then a bunny rabbit hopped out of the bush and ran away. Naruto sighed. "I need to train more. I must be losing my touch." But behind the shadow of the bush, where no one could see, stood a figure. It was tall, wearing all black, 2 swords wrapped to its back. It wore the white mask of a bear. The figure remained still for a second longer; then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
Naruto took his time to regain his focus. Several minutes later, Naruto's 3 students walked into the training ground. Naruto remained the same as Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji came to him. All three just stood in front of Naruto, staring up at him expectantly.  
After several minutes, Naruto sighed. "Alright, time for your exam. I couldn't care less if you pass or not, but if you fail, you go back to the academy. You'll have til sunset tomorrow to complete the task. This has a 33% success rate." All three students' eyes went wide. "A little bit of advice. Think of this as a mission. All odds are against you. Probability is that you'll die. So you must prove yourself. Show everyone, including me, that you can do it. Think that if you fail, your village is destroyed. You must complete this mission, on the given time limit. Everyone is counting on you. Don't fail them." Naruto finished. All Genin gulped. "The task you must face is this." Naruto held up 2 bells. "You must get the bells from me. One or two of you will NOT become a true Genin and will be sent back to the academy. Are we clear?" No response from the Genin. Yet Naruto just looked on. "Alright. Begin!" and Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
XXX

HEY! :D omg creepy moment! It was freaking me out just typing it. Haha. :) anyways, please review!  
Bye-bye. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
* OMG THANKS 'the source behind the shadow'! BFF'S FOR LIFE! haha. :) YES THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO SOUSIE, MY FIRST REVIEWER! :D AND OF COURSE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! REALLY! I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOUR ALL SUPPORT! AND MAKE SURE YA READ MY BFF'S FIC! ITS CALLED LIKE NIGHT AND DAY! I LOVE IT! SO FUNNY AND SPONTANIOUS! JUST LIKE HER! haha. :) ANYWAYS, REALLY THANK YOU, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER 5! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ON MY FIC! HERE WE GO! :D

The three Genin stood in confusion at what just happened. Suddenly they were given an inspirational speech and the POOF! Sensei went bye-bye. 'What the hell?' is all that went through everyone's brain.  
Neji picked it up quicker than the rest and sped off towards the forest, in search of their sensei. Sasuke then went in the other direction, leaving Sakura to sit in the middle of the field. 'Okay,' she thought. 'Think logically. He wouldn't hide in plain sight. Nor under the ground. Too obvious. Hmmmmmm... Where could he be?'  
Just above the ground, in the sky, sat Naruto Uzumaki. He was levitating in midair by putting wind chakra into his feet and pushing downwards. Naruto had to stand in the trees coverage, yet had to move away from anyone's path, for by putting so much air into his feet, it cause a draft. Someone could easily pick up where he is. Naruto hadn't fixed all the bugs in his new technique but he was getting there. He called it Kūki fujō-jutsu, or air levitation jutsu. Naruto had also released 2 Kage bushins to throw the Genin off. Naruto remained in air, waiting for someone to find him.  
It had now been 2 hours and Naruto was back on the ground, not wanting to waste to much chakra, despite the fact that he has a large reserve. At the moment, Naruto was squatted down on a high tree branch, about 40 feet in the air. Naruto did a quick sweep with his eyes. Seeing nothing, Naruto sat down on the branch and closed his eyes.  
Naruto was drifting into sleep as a Sakura came walking down the path. She had lowered her chakra signature as to not get as noticed. She was aimlessly walking, just trying to see if her sensei was anywhere to be found. The sun was starting to set which meant that she only had a matter of hours to retrieve the bells. She had been wandering for at least 5 hours.  
Hearing a small rustle of leaves, Sakura looked up to see her sleeping sensei sitting leaned up against a tree. She gave a devious smile and quickly jumped onto a tree branch a couple feet away for the blonde. She then silently as a mouse, hopped from branch to branch until she was standing right in front of him. Naruto had not moved a muscle, his chest silently moving up and down with each breath he took. 'He looks so peaceful. So kind and relaxed. Unlike how he looks when he's awake. I wonder what made him so mean and hateful?' Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and silently and slowly leaned forward, arm stretched out for the two bells hanging on the front pocket of his jacket.  
Just as she was about to touch the bells and grab them, Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed hers. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "You really think I'd fall for that? I'd be a disgrace of a Shinobi if I let someone take something of mine. Much in my sleep." Naruto released her hand and jumped to the ground a few feet away from the branch he was just on. "Are you going to come and fight for the bells or just run away?" Naruto said in a slightly cocky tone, a small smile dancing on his lips.  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and pulled a kunai out of her pocket. She then jumped down, flying towards Naruto with the kunai cocked back to swing. Naruto pulled his own kunai and held it in front of him half heartily. Metal clanked with metal as the two kunai met. Sakura put all of her strength into it but Naruto still put no pressure behind his kunai and didn't move an inch. "Is that all you've got? You definitely need some serious work, pinky." Naruto said as he had a bored look on his face, staring down at her.  
Sakura pulled her kunai back and put it away. She resorted to a simple taijutsu match. That didn't last long. Sakura was beaten quickly. She was now sweaty, covered in mud and dirt. Bleeding in certain spots. On particular spot had become somewhat bad, bleeding profusely. Sakura put her hand to her side and it started to glow a soft green. She winced once, but the pain eased.  
Naruto stood in surprise at the scene. He had never seen a media at this young of age. He would most definitely need to talk to Hokage-sama about this later.  
Once she was finished, Sakura jumped away, leaving Naruto in the clearing.  
XXX  
Neji and Sasuke were facing off with two of Naruto's Kage bushins. They both were badly beaten and breathing heavily. They were at their limit with chakra and were in desperate need of a rest. Sakura had just appeared in the clearing where they were fighting. She was also low on chakra and was still holding her side. She was able to somewhat heal herself and others, but she wasn't that good yet. She could only heal small wounds and moderately bad ones fully. The severe or deadly wounds she could only heal a little. But that was better than nothing, right?  
Sakura seeing the boys struggle started to come up with a plan to get them out. She wouldn't be able to fight with them so she took 2 smoke bombs from her pouch and threw them. In seconds the clearing was covered in smoke. Sakura quickly ran forward and grabbed the boys by their arms and races off; leaving 2 confused Kage bushin's behind.  
Once away from everything, Sakura let the Sasuke and Neji go. She sighed and sat down, breathing hard still holding her side. Sasuke stood and tried to act all cool, but everyone could tell he was exhausted. Neji decided to spare the cool facade and lie down, arm over his face.  
After several minutes of calming down, Sakura spoke up. "Okay I have a plan."  
XXX  
Naruto was sitting in the middle of a clearing, eyes closed, meditating. He then heard a rustle of leaves and shot his eyes open, still unmoving. Just then 20 kunai shot out of different directions. Naruto powered wind energy to his feet and floated into the air, only about 2 feet above the ground. The kunai went right past him and each lodged themselves into a tree. Then Sasuke jumped out of a bush. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" (haha I have no idea what it is in Japanese so whatever. :)) a ball of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth, engulfing the clearing. Naruto flew several feet higher to avoid the flames. Then all 3 of the Genin appeared at eye level with Naruto. Neji jumped forward and engaged in a taijutsu battle with Naruto while Sakura and Sasuke tried to hit him with kunai.  
Naruto, having to evade a kunai, was caught off guard and was kicked in the back by neji. Naruto was sent flying towards the ground at a rapid speed. Then Sasuke shot a fireball engulfing the clearing again, but this time, the explosive tags on the earlier kunai exploded.  
BOOM! Trees were ripped apart and the grassy clearing was reduced to dirt and mud. The three Genin hit the ground with a thud and walked to the middle of the dirt clearing. There was a crater. Once the smoke cleared, there lay Naruto. Unconscious and covered in dirt, mud, blood, and grime.  
All Genin sighed in relief. 'It's finally over.' they all thought. Suddenly, the Naruto in the ground went POOF! Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji stared in confusion at what just happened. Then they felt cold metal held to their necks. Three Naruto's stood behind each of them, holding a kunai to their necks. "You think id fall for that? You think to lowly of me." Naruto said. "Oh and look. The sun is rising." Between the trees, you could see the early morning sun shining. All Genin looked down in shame as none of them had gotten a bell.  
Naruto seeing this, released them. 2 Naruto's dispersed while the original pulled out the bells. "I'll make you a deal. Who wants the bells?" all three raised their hands. Naruto thought for a minute and threw both bells to Sakura. "You choose. Who will become a Genin with you?" Sakura looked around nervously. She wanted them all to be Genin but only 2 could.  
Finally she let out a sigh. Then she threw both bells to either one of the boys. "They deserve to become Genin; I'll go back to the academy." Everyone stated in shock at Sakura. Then Sasuke and Neji looked down at the bells in their hands. Neji stepped forward. "No," he said. All looked up at him, awaiting what he was to say. "I do not wish to become a Genin like this. Sakura take the bell." He held his hand out to Sakura. "Neji don't. You need to become a Genin. Here take the bell before I change my mind." Sasuke said and he stepped forward to give Neji his bell.  
The three continued to argue over who got the bell until Naruto's chuckle made everyone stop in their tracks. Naruto chuckled! In all the years they had known him, they had never heard him laugh or anything that portrayed a happy emotion. Naruto stared at the Genin for a second before he composed himself by clearing his throat. "You all pass." he said. All stared in disbelieve. "What are you talking about? You said only 1 or 2 could make it." Sakura said, still confused on everything. Naruto answered. "This was a test of not only abilities, but also your team work and bravery. You all realized that you had to work together to even have a chance at defeating me. And you came up with a well thought out plan, even for Genin. And so, you pass. Congratulations, now you may go home. We will meet tomorrow morning at 7am. Don't be late." and he was gone in a swirl of leaves.  
The new Genin cheered and celebrated as they made their way home. Excited about the training that was to come.  
XXX  
HI HI! :D thanks for reading. Ease review. Ugh long chapter! (at least to me cause I'm writing it. Haha. :)) anyways...  
Bye-bye. :)


End file.
